


Chocolate

by arminjagers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Campfire, F/F, First Kiss, Human AU, Misunderstandings, camping trip, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminjagers/pseuds/arminjagers
Summary: Jasper and Pearl are alone near a campfire. Pearl makes some assumptions, and things escalate quickly (in a good way).





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> ive noticed this ship is pretty hard for me to write, but i love them sooo much so i'm glad i finally finished something! i hope u enjoy <3

The only sounds in the night were the chirping of crickets and the crackling of flames; Jasper and Pearl weren't exactly strangers, but they weren't really friends, either, so being alone together was rather awkward. They knew each other through Amethyst, Pearl's friend and Jasper's cousin, and had talked once or twice, but that was the full extent of their relationship. Amethyst had retreated to the tent a few hours ago (she was always the first one to fall asleep), and Garnet soon followed suit, leaving the two night owls alone with the campfire. 

Pearl struggled to hold a meaningful conversation with anyone, and Jasper was no exception. However, she did catch herself staring at Jasper every now and then. She was tall and strong, with broad shoulders and a muscular, heavyset body, and had long, wavy, platinum hair that reached her hips. The light of the flames on Jasper's face illuminated all of her features; her sharp jawline, full lips, and those long, curled eyelashes. She looked a little bored; she prodded the campfire with a tree branch, absentmindedly moving the ash and dust around until she finally caught Pearl staring. 

"Oh - I'm sorry!" Pearl said, regretting her lack of self control. "I-I zoned out a little, and sometimes when I zone out I kind of stare at people without meaning to..." she continued. It wasn't exactly a lie, after all. 

"Ah, it's fine. I'm guilty of that too." Jasper said, setting the stick aside and shoving her hands into one of her pockets. She then gave Pearl a curious look and inched her chair a little bit closer. Pearl tensed, unsure of what Jasper was about to do. 

"...Wanna kiss?" Jasper suggested. 

The question was so sudden, It took Pearl a moment to process her words, and once it finally registered, she cupped a hand over her mouth in shock. But while it wasn't necessarily a _classy_ move on Jasper's part, she definitely wasn't going to turn down the opportunity. Her cheeks bright pink, Pearl quickly leaned in and kissed Jasper on the lips. She was thankful she'd made the decision to bring her cookie dough chapstick along on the trip, hoping Jasper could taste it... 

The kiss was brief, but passionate enough to get even Jasper a little red in the cheeks. Once their lips parted, she gazed at Pearl with wide eyes, and Pearl felt a wave of pride over how smooth she'd been. Chuckling softly, Jasper reached into her flannel pocket and pulled out a bag of chocolate kisses. "...I meant these, but like, I'm glad you jumped to that conclusion." 

Pearl's heart sank once she realized what she'd done; she'd never felt so stupid and self centered! Of course Jasper wasn't asking to _kiss_ her! "...Oh. _OH_. I - oh, goodness, I'm so sorry!! I-I shouldn't have assumed, I-I was just nervous and I thought you meant you-" 

"Shh, hey, it's fine. I promise." Jasper reassured, placing a finger on Pearl's mouth to silence her. "Really, don't apologize. I phrased it that way as sort of a joke, but I shouldn't have assumed you'd pick up on it. And honestly, you _are_ pretty cute, but wasn't sure of whether to make a move on you since... I dunno, I wasn't sure if you were into girls, I guess? So you did all the hard work for me, heh." 

Pearl let out a sigh of relief. She should've known it was a joke; Amethyst's sense of humor must run in the family. "Hah... Oh, really? Goodness, I'm actually sort of offended! And I thought I was giving off _plenty_ of lesbian vibes!" she said, giggling. 

"Eh, maybe my gaydar is broken." Jasper said with a shrug, dumping some of the chocolate candies into her palm. "But really though, do you want some of these? They're kinda melty since they've been in my pocket all day, but they're the caramel filled ones, so I'm not letting them go to waste." 

"Of course!" Pearl said, taking a few of the chocolate candies and unwrapping one. It was too melted to eat with her fingers, so she simply ate it straight from the wrapper. "H-honestly, though, I'm usually not so courageous... I don't normally go around kissing girls without warning, promise!" 

"Yeah, I would think so." Jasper said as she shoved the bag of kisses back into her pocket, not seeming to care that that was how they'd gotten so melted in the first place. "Also, since you caught me off guard, my kissing was probably mediocre. Can we maybe give it another shot? Just so you don't think I'm a bad kisser." she suggested with a grin. 

Still visibly embarrassed, Pearl nodded. "Ha, of course! I didn't think your kissing was mediocre at all, though..." she said. She watched as Jasper reached into her pockets again - the fact that she could store so many things in one pocket made it obvious Jasper shopped in the men's section. Jasper then applied some of her cotton candy lip gloss and popped a tic-tac into her mouth, and Pearl wondered if she should prepare for the kiss as well... But she'd left all of her things in the tent, so she decided against it, not wanting to kill the mood. Jasper then gestured with her finger for Pearl to come closer, and she obeyed, and their lips met once again.


End file.
